Estate
An estate is where a Toon's house is. All of your toons reside here in their own homes. You can buy furniture for your houses, but there is some preset furniture. You can keep your doodles here and grow plants and/or gag trees. There is a wheelbarrow here for hauling away flowers to sell, and there's a fishing pond, although you must teleport to a playground to sell your fish (except when playing Fish Bingo). Unlike playgrounds, there is no fisherman. There also is not a gardener, but there is a wheelbarrow to sell flowers at. Also, there are several glitches in your house. One well-known example is the "floating" glitch, which is when you go into edit mode and fly outside the house through a broken corner glitch. You jump outside the house and start flying - however, you stop flying when you enter the houses' walls again. You can also use the broken corner glitch to make furniture float. Another glitch is the "wardrobe" glitch, which happens when you place a wardrobe with its back side facing you - when you activate the wardrobe, you will change clothes outside the house. There's also a jellybean jar glitch: Put your jellybean bank right next to your telephone. Activate the jellybean bank, go into the telephone, and quickly close the telephone and run outside. Voila! You can now hold your jellybean jar outside!There is also another glitch that you can get on top of any houses roof,to do this just get near the roof and then jump,you might be in the houses roof! There's also a "flying in house" glitch, which happens when you went into edit mode, and while you were fading into the mode, you quickly run into the telephone and close the GUI - you are now flying in your house! Just teleport out of there to go back down.Another glitch is to make all the houses dissapear (including yours!) but some people said this was a hack. There is another glitch where you can see a cartoon crescent moon if you look through the sewer drain at your house from a specific angle. WARNING -SPOILERS- WARNING! There was also different types of houses on the Toontown Test Server for a short time. They are rumored to come out in 2011. Fixed Glitches *There used to be a glitch when you could put the front door of your wardrobe outside the houses' front door, enabling you to go into your backyard and still change clothes. Also, if you did the "float" glitch earlier, you would also be floating when you closed the wardrobe GUI. Now if this glitch is successfully performed you will crash. *If you used this glitch at a friends' house you could steal their clothes. *You used to be able to walk around with your jellybean jar by moving it to the attic while in use. However, like the past two glitches, it has been fixed. *There also was a glitch where you activate edit room right next to the window you end edit and you were outside the window. You were also able to walk into a 'void' (Completely black area) Trivia *There is a rumor that in the future more models of houses will come, but nobody knows when. *Did you know the colors of the houses match the colors of which panel your Toon is in when you first log on? *Many Toons like to show their houses off, especially advanced ones. Closet Every toon, when made, has a few necessities; like the telephone, a bed, a fireplace, furniture, & of course - the closet. Toons start out with the 10 item closet, but as they get new catalogs the longer they're on Toontown, the bigger the closet you can get! You order them from the catalog that Clarabelle sends you. On March 16, 2011 - Toontown released - FOR MEMBERS ONLY - the 50 item closet, for only 50 jellybeans! The special offer went away within a month, so now toons have to just wait for the next catalog to see if they can get the 50 item closet. Category:Locations Category:Estates